Celui qui lie l'amour et la beauté n'a jamais connu l'amour
by Koba54
Summary: Recueil de 50 drabbles sur divers personnages, couples, moments. Ou l'album de toutes les fics que je n'écrirai pas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bien le bonjour et bienvenue sur la page de ma dernière lubie!_**

Un recueil (encore un) de drabbles: 50 textes, 50 moments, en 100 mots.

Il n'empiètera pas sur mes autres trucs en cours, vu que j'en ai déjà écris pas mal. Et de toute façon, quand j'ai un truc dans la tête, faut que je l'écrive, sinon ça m'obsède.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Ainsi que le titre de ce recueil (parce que quand j'ai pas d'idées, je mets des citations) Merci à Gin de me l'avoir prêté.

**Précisions: **J'utilise le compteur de Word, même s'il s'éclate à compter les points d'interrogation et d'exclamation comme des mots... (A ce propos WTF ?! Quelqu'un a une explication ? Parce que moi, j'en vois pas oO) et je rectifie en conséquence.

Les textes font référence à des passages particuliers du manga ou à des moments imaginaires. Dans l'ensemble, l'ambiance est plutôt mélancolique (pour ne pas dire déprimante). La chronologie n'est pas toujours respectée.

Ah oui, dernier avertissement; le n°4 est un shojo-ai (pour ceux qui n'aiment pas), (mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir mis du yaoi où que ce soit, par contre...).

**Spoilers possibles ** si vous en êtes aux premiers volumes ou à la saison 3 de l'anime (mais dans ce cas, vous ne devriez pas trop traîner sur ce site, à mon avis). Pour l'instant ça va jusqu'à la fin de la Bataille d'Hiver.

**Rating: K - K+**

_Here we go._

* * *

_Note: Assaut du HM. Privaron espada n°103, Dordoni est le premier arrancar qu'Ichigo affronte à Las Noches, et Rudobon est le chef de l'Execias_

* * *

**1. Déclin**

**Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio**

.

Ma force a décliné, Nino… Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais. Jamais je n'aurais pu retrouver mon rang, jamais je n'aurais pu te battre. Illusion…

Tu aurais tort de me regretter. Je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme fatigué, maintenant. Et je t'admire, Nino… j'admire en toi cette fougue et cette jeunesse que j'ai perdue.

Rudobon tire lentement son sabre. Je suppose qu'il veut passer. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Un minable comme lui n'est pas digne de te tuer, Nino…

Ce peu de temps que j'ai, je te l'offre, Nino, avant que sa lame ne me transperce…

.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Et mes yeux te fixaient, incrédules… **

**Momo Hinamori **

.

Et mes yeux te fixaient, incrédules, presque sans te voir.

Toi, l'enfant, mon frère, je te voyais sous ton nouveau jour.

Je ne te reconnaissais pas.

Pourtant c'était bien toi… plus grand, le regard plus ferme, les épaules plus larges…

Et ce manteau blanc sur tes épaules.

J'étais partie pour l'Académie, laissant derrière moi un petit garçon bougon et râleur, et je le retrouvais désormais grandi, adulte, homme…

Ton aura emplissait la pièce, j'en tremblais de tous mes membres prêts à s'incliner.

Et dire, Shiro-chan, que je dois t'appeler capitaine, maintenant…

Est-il possible que le temps ait filé si vite ?


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Te retrouver, enfin…**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

.

Après tant d'années, je viens enfin te voir.

Je t'ai déjà rendu visite. Pourtant, c'était tout à fait différent. Je m'adressais à toi comme à l'inconnue dont je devais être le simulacre. Comme à celle dont je ne serais jamais que la copie, une bien piètre copie en vérité.

Je te jalousais tant. Non pas pour avoir été sa femme, mais parce que je savais que sous quelque forme que ce soit, je ne serais jamais pour lui qu'un pis-aller.

Une contrefaçon.

Qu'importe le passé. Aujourd'hui, en paix, c'est en tant que sœur que je viens à toi, Hisana Nee-sama.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Ces silences qu'on ne peut tuer **

**Retsu Unohana**

.

Quand je te regarde, rougissante, je ne peux que sourire.

Tes yeux qui m'implorent ressemblent à des étoiles inclinées, étincelantes même au cœur de la supplique. Je te relève et prends tes mains, si douces contre ma paume. Et chaque fois que tu te penches, fleur gauche et robuste, je voudrais te redresser encore, et te faire oublier tes hontes et tes craintes.

Je voudrais te faire entendre ce cœur qui bat, comme pour rejoindre le tien ! Je voudrais répondre à ton appel… Je voudrais tout avouer, m'abandonner, enfin.

Mais hélas, tout est plus beau quand rien n'est dit, Isane.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Un regret, mais si vite oublié**

**Sôsuke Aizen**

.

Ton sang chaud fume sur ma lame. Tes yeux pleins de larmes encore tremblent de stupeur.

Ta voix s'est noyée dans ta gorge emplie de sang. Je découvre dans ton regard qui se fige toute l'horreur que j'avais escomptée, et même plus encore.

M'aimais-tu donc à ce point ? Ta douleur n'en est que plus cuisante, et ma trahison, plus savoureuse.

A cet instant, je ne parviens pas même à te mépriser, alors que ton corps flétri de poupée disloquée s'effondre à mes pieds. Et sans un regard, je me détourne à jamais de toi.

.

Un regret, mais si vite oublié.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Que ma joie demeure**

**Cirucci Thunderwitch **

.

Tu cours, tu cours, toujours plus vite sous les assauts tranchants de mon pouvoir. Mais tu ne peux m'échapper.

Mon fouet s'écrase et déchiquette les piliers de pierre rouge… A chaque débris qui roule sur le sol, je laisse un peu plus mon excitation déborder.

Petit Quincy, malgré ton arc et tes tours de passe-passe, tu ne peux fuir. D'ores et déjà, tu es à moi. Et pour l'éternité je te verrai courir, haletant, mâchoires serrées et front en sueur, devant mon fouet qui déjà te rattrape…

Il n'est pas un homme au monde que je ne saurai faire plier.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. L'Inoubliable**

**Shûhei Hisagi**

.

Avant même que je me relève, il est déjà sur moi.

Sa monstrueuse silhouette me couvre d'ombre, son masque blanc hideux laisse échapper un cri glaçant.

Les autres ont déjà fui, terrifiés, et je suis seul face au hollow. Je ne saurai pas mourir avec courage, je ferme les yeux… quand soudain une bourrasque de vent me gifle. Je vois la bête hurler sous le tranchant d'une lame qui la perfore en plein cœur, puis disparaître en flocons noirs.

Derrière lui, un homme aux cheveux blancs, vêtu d'un shihakushô. Un regard d'acier, inébranlable. Sur sa poitrine nue, un tatouage.

Inoubliable.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: (basé sur l'anime – Arc HM ép 160)_

* * *

**8. En silence, je hurle.**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

.

J'ai connu la solitude. Celle d'une personne enfermée, sans autre avenir que l'échafaud en bas de la tour.

J'ai connu la peur, l'attente, l'espoir, et puis, la résignation.

J'ai connu aussi le bonheur d'être sauvée par des amis. L'horreur de les sentir mourir loin de soi et de demeurer impuissante.

Alors même que je me force à me redresser, que je veux continuer, malgré mes blessures, le sang qui s'écoule hors de moi, la sueur qui se mêle à mes larmes et brouille mes yeux… je sens que je n'aurai pas la force. Inoue…

Pardon.

De frustration, je hurle.


	9. Chapter 9

_Se situe au moment de la fuite des trois traîtres au Hueco Mundo. Souvenirs, souvenirs..._

* * *

**9. Ton souffle sur ma nuque, ta lame contre ma gorge…**

**Gin Ichimaru**

C'était l'hiver quand je t'ai trouvée. Tes joues étaient roses, tes yeux, mouillés, tes pieds, bleuis. Tu avais si faim, tu étais si faible. Si belle dans la douleur…

Maintenant, je sens le brasier de ta présence dans mon dos. Ton parfum, ton reiatsu de feu. L'odeur suave de tes cheveux.

La tendresse âpre de ta lame sur ma gorge.

Si seulement notre étreinte pouvait durer toujours ! Je serai bien resté plus longuement dans tes bras. Mais voilà qu'il m'appelle et que de plus hauts desseins me réclament.

Alors je m'arrache à toi et je referme mon cœur. A jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note:** Merci à **Loupiote** :) ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te remercier pour toutes tes reviews que tu m'as laissées, alors je le fais ici, en espérant que tu repasseras. Et au fait... tu as vraiment écris un Soi Fong X Komamura? OO Impressionnant...  
_

_J'ai l'impression que personne n'aime le Renruki sur ce fandom, alors qu'il est assez évident dans le manga, ce couple (du moins à sens unique). Moi j'aime bien :) . Ce drabble n'est pas mon préféré, je préfère ceux d'après. Ils suivent à peu près la chronologie de l'invasion du HM.  
_

* * *

**10. La Belle et le Clochard **

**Renji Abarai **

.

La lumière du soir décline ses rayons orange sur sa chevelure noire. Sa tête inclinée se détache sur les eaux paisibles du fleuve jaune. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux.

Absorbée par sa trouvaille, elle a tout oublié de notre pêche, alors que je m'escrime à trouver de quoi dîner.

Ce n'est pourtant qu'une fleur. Un banal végétal porté par le courant. Ah les filles…

.

Elle sait voir de la poésie en toute chose, Rukia. Moi j'oublie souvent qu'on a besoin de beauté, comme de nourriture.

Si ce nénuphar peut faire son bonheur…

Pour moi, son sourire suffit au mien.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. La distance qui nous sépare**

**Uryû Ishida**

Etendu sur le parquet, j'entends ton pas décroître.

Je suis faible et sans forces. Comment pourrais-je un jour retrouver mes pouvoirs? Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement?

Oh je sais que je t'ai déçu, et même de toutes les manières possibles. Je sais que tu veux me voir abandonner ce shinigami. Je connais tes conditions. Je les accepte.

Mais je ne pourrai supporter plus longtemps cet éclat glacial dans tes yeux, derrière les verres, ce regard sans âme qu'aucun père ne devrait poser sur son fils. Je hais ta froideur, ta dureté. Quand donc es-tu devenu si inhumain?

Et si j'avais tort?


	12. Chapter 12

_Rating T pour celui-ci. _

* * *

**12. Ecraser ton regard**

**Loly Aivirrne**

Rien qu'à te voir, j'ai envie de te frapper.

La haine me vrille férocement. Je veux voir ton sang couler, tes yeux verser des larmes amères, ta bouche se tordre. Ça m'exciterait presque.

Je te projette contre le mur, je crache sur toi, je t'avilis. Mais, Orihime-chan, ça ne me suffit pas.

Je veux te voir ramper, supplier puis mourir. Je frappe encore, je veux éteindre ton regard. Est-ce que tu vas arrêter, garce ? Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça !

Mais tu restes digne, une vraie princesse.

Je ne t'atteins pas, petite crevure, c'est toi qui gagne.

Salope…


	13. Chapter 13

_Note : Se situe lors de la première rencontre d'Ichigo et Ulquiorra à Las Noches, juste avant son combat contre Grimmjow_

* * *

**13. Le visage de la mort**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

Rukia...

Son reiatsu vient de s'estomper. Je suis nul pour sentir le reiatsu, mais c'est si brutal que même moi, je l'ai perçu.

Rukia...

Soudain, mon sang se glace. Mes tympans se bouchent. Mon cœur s'affole.

Nell, sous mon bras, se met à trembler.

Là, dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et il est là. Les mains dans les poches, tranquille mec.

Ses yeux verts me fixent, sa voix me parle.

J'ai froid.

Il me surpasse à un point que je ne peux imaginer.

C'est lui mon ennemi, mon but, ma mort, peut-être.

.

Merde...

Je l'ai vraiment pas vu venir...


	14. Chapter 14

**Loupiote**: Ah d'accord! J'écris moi aussi d'autres trucs en dehors de la fanfiction, mais j'y reviens toujours pour le plaisir de me plonger dans un univers que j'ai aimé, pour la détente ou pour l'exercice aussi! Un peu comme ici... Pour le précédent drabble, j'ai écrit en pensant au franc-parler d'Ichigo, à sa peur, au vide intérieur d'Ulquiorra. Et le voir se battre contre Ichigo sans même enlever sa deuxième main de la poche, ça m'avait perturbée ^^ et quand on ne le connaît pas, ça lui donne un faux air de nonchalance, je trouve.

* * *

**14. Je suis belle, ô mortel, comme un rêve de pierre…***

**Tia Hallibel**

C'est donc cela, le Gotei 13…

Ils sont si faibles. Si peu nombreux. Si insignifiants ! Que peuvent-ils contre nous ? C'est pitié de les voir se débattre, tandis que de ses hauteurs enflammées, Aizen-sama, souriant, contemple la débâcle.

Il a toujours loué ma beauté.

Je suis belle, c'est vrai. Comme une fleur vénéneuse, attirant les hommes tels des mouches. Tous accourent, pleurent, désespèrent. Je n'ai que rarement besoin de sortir Tiburon. Le pauvre finira par rouiller.

Comme Aizen-sama, j'aime observer.

Voilà donc mon ennemi. Si jeune..

Je n'aime pas tuer les faibles mais, avec ce gamin, ma beauté n'y suffira pas.

* * *

_***Disclaimer: **__Il est beau ce titre, hein? Ben c'est un alexandrin et il est pas de moi. Je l'ai piqué à Baudelaire: c'est le premier vers de « La Beauté » dans Les Fleurs du Mal._


	15. Chapter 15

_Note: Combat de Renji contre Szayael Apporro au Hueco Mundo. Dernier Renruki de la collection.  
_

* * *

**15. Sans perdre son sale sourire**

**Renji Abarai**

Je déteste son sourire...

Je déteste ses yeux jaunes mi-clos, ses cheveux roses, sa lippe moqueuse.

Mes attaques ne fonctionnent pas. Mes coups ne le blessent pas.

Mon sang s'écoule de mon épaule, mon corps sue sous l'effort.

Il a gagné. Il savoure sa victoire en me dévorant des yeux, moi, sa proie.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là? Quelle pitié.

Il m'annonce la mort de cet Arronierro, sans perdre son sale sourire. L'un de mes amis serait mort aussi.

Impossible, pourtant…

- L'un des tiens s'appelle Kuchiki, non?

Il sourit encore. Alors le rouge de ma colère se déchaîne.

Hurle, Zabimaru.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Loupiote**: Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, je préfère celui sur Hallibel!_

_**Note** : Juste pour l'anecdote, j'aime bien celui-là aussi. Pourtant je détestais Nnoitra, je pouvais vraiment pas le supporter...mais après réflexion, j'aime bien le duo ou couple qu'il forme avec Neliel.  
_

_**Re-note**: Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

**16. On ne hait que ce qu'on a aimé**

**Nnoitra Jiruga**

Quoi que je fasse, elle sera toujours sur ma route.

Je la hais. De ses cheveux à son corps parfait, jusqu'à son sabre court, sa jolie bouche capable de cracher le feu de l'enfer, son regard dans lequel je ne lis que pitié…

Je hais aussi sa bonté, sa noblesse, même dans ses guenilles déchirées. En tous domaines, cette misérable femelle me surpasse et, à chaque coup, je me sens flancher comme autrefois. Elle frappe dur, Neliel, mais ma haine l'emportera. Je ne me laisserai pas soumettre devant ces sales humains.

La haïrais-je autant si elle n'était pas aussi belle ?


	17. Chapter 17

_**ZARAKI & Yachiru power!**_

* * *

**17. Ton regard qui rayonne**

**Yachiru Kusajishi**

Je reste à l'écart, comme tu l'as dit. Avec Ichi. Mais je veux quand même regarder !

Ton adversaire a une arme bizarre, très longue. S'il survit je l'appellerai Longues-cannes, à cause de ses pattes d'insectes.

Mais je sais que tu vas le tuer : Il a blessé Ichi, et tu n'aimes pas ça, au fond.

Vos sabres, comme le sable sous vos pieds, étincellent. Et ce regard que tu as ! Le sien est méchant, petit, maigre comme lui, tandis que le tien hurle et rutile ! Que j'aime ce regard brûlant de joie et de force ! Que j'aime te voir heureux, Ken-chan.


	18. Chapter 18

Je n'avais pas posté depuis longtemps, désolée! En prime, voici trois drabbles.

Merci à Yahto Mingan et à Loupiote pour leur soutien! (et Ken-chan et Yachiru font aussi partie de mes personnages préférés :3)

* * *

**18. Tandis que j'agonise**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi**

A terre, tel un mannequin disloqué, je me tords de douleur sans pousser le moindre cri.

Je ne m'y autoriserai pas devant toi.

Soudain, je vois l'impensable.

L'Octava Espada éclate d'un rire cruel, comme le tien, et je te vois tomber. Tomber à genoux, pour la toute première fois.

Maintenant qu'il te torture sous mes yeux, je réalise que j'avais tort de te souhaiter mille morts, de vouloir ta souffrance. Car je ne peux en jouir.

Je ne peux la supporter.

Chaque sévice qui t'es infligé, je le ressens dans ma chair. Alors je crie, je hurle ton nom, Mayuri-sama…


	19. Chapter 19

Pourquoi ce drabble? Parce que je rêve d'écrire un jour une fic qui s'appellerait "la revanche d'Inoue Orihime" où Inoue pèterait un plomb et détruirait pour de bon le Hogyôku, mettrait fin à la guerre avant d'aller botter les fesses du Vanden Reich à elle toute seule. Je crois que ça pourrait être rigolo au 92e degré, mais j'ai pas le temps de l'écrire.**  
**

Ah oui. Bien sûr, le drabble fait référence à la superbe claque que se prend Ulquiorra à Las Noches.

* * *

**19. Une fille trop gentille pour se battre**

**Orihime Inoue**

.

Je repense à lui. A son visage blanc, aux lignes vertes qui le parcourent et à ses yeux si vides.

Le pauvre.

Ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure… ma main est partie toute seule, je n'aurais pas cru être capable de le gifler!

Ils disaient que je ne devais pas me battre. C'est parce que je suis trop gentille.

Mais en le frappant…

J'aurais dû recommencer! J'ai un peu honte mais… que c'était bon ! Quel soulagement!

Je n'aime pas voir mes amis blessés. Pourtant, maintenant, je crois que je pourrais blesser un ennemi.

Je pourrais aimer cela. Je crois.


	20. Chapter 20

En voilà un que j'aime bien. Avant, le duo Soi Fong/Omaeda était le tandem capitaine/lieutenant que j'aimais le moins. Parce qu'on ne savait pas grand-chose sur eux et sur leur relation. Depuis la guerre d'hiver où on les voit combattre ensemble, j'ai fini par me dire qu'on pouvait faire des choses intéressantes à propos d'eux (enfin, qui m'intéressent moi ^^). Bonne (courte) lecture!

* * *

**20. Le candidat idéal**

**Soi Fong**

.

Son rapport est à son image : brouillon et grossier.

Son écriture est maladroite. Il est insouciant et négligeant. Cela vient de ce qu'il ne pense qu'à lui-même, et à son gros ventre.

Il est aussi prétentieux, je l'ai remarqué. Et fainéant. Et vulgaire. Parfois pleutre, mais toujours malin. Quoi qu'il arrive, il se débrouille toujours pour s'échapper ou ne pas être blessé, même si les autres doivent en pâtir. Egocentrique, mais avec tout de même des capacités, donc.

Je le trouve dégoûtant : jamais je ne pourrai m'attacher à lui.

Il est parfait.

Demain je lui demanderai de devenir mon lieutenant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: **Je n'ai pas posté depuis très longtemps... désolée! Pour ce drabble-là, retour 110 ans en arrière...

* * *

**21. Une sale gosse**

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

Franchement, elle est insupportable.

Un sale gamin irrespectueux et braillard. On ne s'entend même plus penser, ici.

Qu'elle est laide, avec ce visage rouge de fureur. Et si seulement elle n'était pas si maladroite.

La voilà qui hurle après le capitaine. Elle l'appelle même par son prénom, la sale gosse. Il la gâte beaucoup trop : ce n'est pas la bonne manière d'élever un enfant.

Elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Il faudra que ça change ou que je me trouve un second digne de ce nom.

Moi si j'avais une fille, elle serait docile et douce, et n'élèverait jamais la voix.

.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à Loupiote, comme toujours! :)

* * *

**22. La Voie du Sabre  
**

**Zaraki Kenpachi**

Je revois cette foutue salle.

Celle où le vieux me donnait des cours de Kendô. J'ai toujours trouvé que cette histoire de « Voie du sabre », c'était des foutaises. Des conneries tout juste bonnes pour les types comme Kuchiki Byakuya.

En plus, ça ne m'a jamais servi. Quand je me bats, j'ai pas besoin de faire dans le raffinement. Rares sont ceux qui me tiennent tête plus de quelques minutes.

Mais un truc qu'il m'aura appris, le vieux, c'est qu'un sabre, ça se tient à deux mains.

Alors contre toi, je vais essayer, Espada. J'ai pas envie de crever. Pas aujourd'hui.

.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kenpachi poweeer! **

Bon et avec ce truc-là, je change un peu de registre... C'est le deuxième Noitrra/Neliel et je le trouve moins réussi que celui de Noitrra, en même temps, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à rendre un peu le côté "petite fille" de Neliel (même sous sa forme adulte, elle fait gamine ^^). Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil! :)

* * *

**23. Ton énigme**

**Neliel Tu Oderschwank**

.

Je ne te comprends pas.

Tu te bats toujours, et sans raison. Du moins, moi, je n'en vois aucune.

Tu finis toujours par tuer ton adversaire, même s'il se rend.

Quel plaisir prend-on à se battre et à ôter la vie ? Non, je ne te comprends pas.

Tu en as besoin comme d'une drogue, et moi, je ne peux t'en empêcher. Je reste derrière toi, espérant te protéger, essuyant ta haine et ton mépris.

A présent tu t'expliques. Tu dis vouloir mourir. Nnoitra, je ne peux t'aider, mais comment te le faire comprendre ? Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Voilà un petit deuxième sur un personnage que j'ai du mal à utiliser, mais un peu moins que Tôsen (la grosse mouche... beuurk)

* * *

**24. Ces yeux qui t'aveuglent  
**

**Sajin Komamura**

.

Enfin nous nous retrouvons. Enfin nous voici face à face.

Quelle ironie ! Il fallait que nous soyons ennemis pour que tombent mes œillères.

Je ne suis qu'un misérable insecte, mais tu ne vaux guère mieux.

A présent que tu as perdu ton regard d'aveugle, tes yeux de sagesse, tu ne vois plus rien. Ta clairvoyance a disparu.

.

Un jour, j'ai dit à Zaraki que je n'étais pas aussi gentil que toi.

Tu aurais dû écouter, ce jour-là. Tu peux voir mon visage, mais peux-tu voir mon ressentiment ? Percer mon masque ?

Non. Tu ne te méfies plus.

Tu devrais.

.


	25. Chapter 25

Alors, peut-être que je me plante complètement, mais c'est mon interprétation de la philosophie de Yumichika ^^

* * *

**25. L'imperfection que je ne corrigerai jamais**

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**

.

Je te méprise, mais je dois admettre que tu es très beau.

Le contraire eut été étonnant.

Même lorsque tu ne te déploies qu'à moitié, j'aime la courbure délicate de tes lames.

Ne m'en veux pas. Incomplet tu es, incomplet tu resteras.

Ton shikai seul me fait honte. Utiliser ta force, c'est renoncer au combat. Quel ennemi peut lutter contre un sabre qui bloque ses mouvements et lui vole son énergie ?

Voilà pourquoi, je le jure, jamais je n'irai jusqu'au bankai. Je ne veux pas connaître l'étendue de ma lâcheté.

Ta beauté demeurera toujours inachevée.

Ainsi, je pourrai toujours avancer.

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Et maintenant c'est au tour de Dark Kira...**

Loupiote: J'espère oui... Et en même temps, t'imagines le pouvoir de son bankai?! Déjà qu'en un coup de Shikai, il aspire toute l'énergie de son ennemi... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus puissant que ça? Son zanpakutô est déjà ultime ^^

* * *

**26. Douce perfidie**

**Izuru Kira**

.

Quand j'étais à la quatrième division, j'ai appris qu'il était parfois aisé de vaincre la force brute.

Onzième et quatrième ne peuvent pas s'entendre. Pourtant, leurs deux capitaines sont tout aussi terrifiants. A leur manière.

La onzième nous crachait dessus, même quand nous les soignions. Souvent, ils nous défiaient au sabre avec mépris. Et contrairement aux autres, j'étais heureux d'accepter.

Ils méprisent le Kidô et ne l'utilisent pas. C'est leur droit.

Mais que fait-on quand son adversaire possède un zanpakutô qui double le poids de tout ce qu'il touche, et qu'on n'a rien d'autre que sa lame pour se défendre ?

_.  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Note : Début de la bataille d'hiver, lors du combat ou plutôt du massacre d'Ayon et des fraccions d'Hallibel par Yamamoto. Petit truc un peu plus léger.

**Loupiote:** Image intéressante... un peu comme au moment où Unohana met en fuite la onzième division d'un simple regard ^^

* * *

**27. Y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser**

**Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto**

.

Franchement, vous devriez avoir honte.

Forcer votre capitaine-commandant à monter au front.

C'est donc cette chose qui vous a vaincus? Vous, des officiers du Gotei 13?

Eh bien malgré tout, je ne suis pas mécontent. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me battre, même si ça risque de ne pas durer longtemps, avec ce jeune impudent. Je vous laisse croire tout de même que je suis agacé d'être dérangé.

Allez viens, pauvre fou. Il est temps de te châtier, puis de t'effacer de ce monde. Faisons vite, que je puisse m'occuper de tes jolies maîtresses.

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Loupiote:** On est d'accord. En plus, non seulement il a pris son temps, mais il a servi quasiment à rien. XD

* * *

**28. L'arme fatale**

**Isane Kotetsu**

Je n'aime pas me mettre en avant.

C'est terriblement embarrassant quand tout le monde vous regarde. Ça me fait rougir à chaque fois. Et comme je suis grande, je ne peux cacher mon affreuse tête nulle part.

Commander ne me faisait pas envie du tout.

Un jour, le capitaine Unohana m'a fait venir. Nous avons bu du thé, beaucoup, et parlé, un peu.

Puis elle m'a demandé de devenir son lieutenant.

Je ne voulais pas, c'était impossible, je n'étais pas digne… pas assez forte…

Et elle l'a fait. Son regard terrifiant … J'ai été lâche: j'ai dit oui.

Sans regret.

.

_[Encore un titre qui n'est pas de moi …xD]_


	29. Chapter 29

J'arrive pas à l'appeler par son vrai nom, celui-là...

_combat contre Ulquiorra_

* * *

**29. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**

**Hichigo Shirosaki**

Enfin on se retrouve face à face. Mon roi…

Il y avait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas jeté dans mes griffes. Tes foutus amis t'ont bien appris à me maîtriser. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends au creux de ton esprit, Ichigo?

Je suis patient, c'est mon côté prédateur.

Il t'aura fallu la voir pleurer, l'entendre hurler, cette pauvre idiote qui ne sait même pas se défendre seule, pour oser te saisir de mon vrai pouvoir.

Même avec ça, tu es sûr de pouvoir la protéger de cet Espada?

Prends garde, mon roi, c'est peut-être nous qu'elle devrait craindre.

.


	30. Chapter 30

Trentième drabble, un peu différent, celui-là: il ne s'agit pas d'un moment particulier du manga. Imaginez les personnages avec quelques années de plus.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent ce petit défi personnel et qui prennent la peine de commenter! :D Cela me fait plaisir! Moi qui galère toujours quand il faut faire des reviews intelligentes...

* * *

**30. La seule chose en commun**

**Yuzu Kurosaki**

.

Il est mort, elle, vivante. Mais elle l'aime, je le sais. Je connais Karin-chan mieux que personne.

Je dois être maudite. Karin-chan et moi n'avons jamais aimé les mêmes choses. Il fallait qu'il soit notre seul goût commun...

La nuit, ses yeux me tourmentent. Je les vois sitôt que je ferme les miens, encadrés de cheveux blancs, limpides, bleu lagon, bleu caraïbes, bleu curaçao. Bleu irréel.

Avec lui... j'ai froid, chaud, peur, je suis bien. Et quand il lui sourit, c'est comme si la foudre me transperçait.

.

Si elle n'était pas ma sœur... Si seulement.

Ils ne doivent jamais savoir.

.


	31. Chapter 31

**Loupiote: **Moi je voyais bien Yuzu se sacrifier pour les personnes qu'elle aime, elle qui essaye toujours de faire comme si tout allait bien pour ne pas embarrasser sa famille (elle est mauvaise actrice, mais ça c'est autre chose). Merci à toi pour ta lecture fidèle! :)

* * *

**31. Quand tu étais encore dans le ventre de la mère…**

**Shinji Hirako**

.

Tu t'étais placé en retrait, ce jour-là. Au fond, près de la porte.

Tes boucles brunes encadraient ton visage lisse. En apparence, tu semblais normal. Rien ne te distinguait des autres. Rien.

Pourtant je te vis. Je vis en toi ce qui n'existait dans aucun de ces visages attentifs. Les verres de tes lunettes eurent cet éclat vif, dissimulant ton regard au moment où j'y plongeai pour te décrypter.

Rapide. Mais pas assez pour me cacher cette lueur maléfique. Le néant d'une âme monstrueuse. L'impitoyable derrière le masque souriant. La véritable personnalité de Sôsuke Aizen.

Alors je t'ai choisi. Immédiatement.

.


	32. Chapter 32

Plus que 18 drabbles et ce sera la fin de ce recueil. J'en ai encore quelques uns d'avance, mais si jamais vous avez des envies de personnages, de situations, de thèmes quelconques, dites-le, c'est le moment! :)

C'est au cours de la bataille d'hier que j'ai découvert que même Omaeda pouvait être touchant dans sa bêtise...

CF combat contre Barragan.

* * *

**32. Lâche-moi, tu me dégoûtes. **

**Marechiyo Omaeda**

.

Je l'ai entendue des centaines de fois, cette phrase-là.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle me haïsse comme ça. Je suis pourtant noble, beau, riche et puissant! Pourquoi me méprise-t-elle?

J'encaisse sans broncher, je fais la sourde oreille. C'est comme un jeu.

Les flammes de son étrange bankai explosent, et l'espada avec.

Le souffle de l'explosion et le recul la propulsent avec violence.

Je n'hésite même pas.

Je me jette entre le mur et elle. Hop, je la tiens. Elle est sauve.

Surprise, hésitation, gêne… instant de complicité avant qu'elle ne dise:

«Lâche-moi tu me dégoûtes…»

.


	33. Chapter 33

**33. Le roi est mort, vive le roi.**

**Barragan Luisenbarn**

.

Je suis dieu.

Je le répétais sans cesse. Pas pour les autres, mais bien pour m'en convaincre.

Car quel dieu peut mourir durant des siècles, rongé par son propre pouvoir ?

Ma malédiction se retournait contre moi. Je cachais mes os pourrissants sous une chape, je ne faisais que retarder l'évidence.

Toute chose vieillit en ce monde.

A présent, je disparais. Le pouvoir qu'il m'avait donné, lui aussi a failli. Les miettes de mon corps s'enfuient.

je lance une dernière fois mon arme, plein de haine.

.

Une chose m'apaise, cependant : s'ils ont su voir ma faiblesse, ils trouveront bien la tienne.


End file.
